In various settings, crops or other material may be arranged for pick-up by mechanized equipment. For example, cut material (e.g., hay) in a field may be raked or otherwise arranged into windrows in the field for further processing. Various mechanisms may then be utilized to gather such material. For example, a crop-packaging device such as a baler may be pulled by a tractor along a windrow of cut material and may gather the material from the windrow. The material may then be passed into a packaging (e.g., baling) chamber for formation into a crop package (e.g., a bale). In various configurations, such a crop package may be generally rectangular in shape and may be typically referred to as a “rectangular” or “square” bale. Similarly, a baler that forms a rectangular or square bale may be referred to as a “square” baler.
In the example configuration of a square baler, a plunger may move within a baling chamber to compress the cut material into the square bale. Generally, the plunger moves reciprocally within the baling chamber to form the square bale. In certain instances, it may be desirable to adjust a position of the plunger relative to the baling chamber to ensure proper alignment of the plunger within the baling chamber, for example. Typically, in order to adjust the position of the plunger, the operator has to take apart portions of the baler to access the baling chamber to adjust the plunger position. This is time consuming, and reduces the efficiency of the baling operation.